


IAWOITE - Chapter 12

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [12]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“What the hell does he want?” Spencer asked hotly. Just the sound of Shawn’s name was enough to make him twitch. If he dwelled on what actually happened, he might explode. He’d broken your heart and made you realize you’d misplaced your trust; Spencer pretty much wanted him dead.

You looked up into his eyes, not wanting to say what Shawn actually wanted for fear it might make Spencer shut down, but you needed to be honest. “He says he’s changed and he wants to give us another try,” you said, quickly adding a clarification when you saw the look of fear on Spencer’s face, “there is no us, babe. I am done with him. Forever. For. Ever.”

“You going to text him back?” he asked with a bit of snark his voice. “I wouldn’t even give him the time of day.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t either,” you said, wanting more than anything for Shawn to jump off a cliff and leave you alone for the rest of eternity, “but if I say nothing, he’ll keep texting and I need to make him see that I’ve moved on. But not now. Now we go to dinner to celebrate my cemented status on the team.”

Spencer breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth; he was not happy. “Yea, you’re right. Let’s go eat. Deal with him later.”

—————-

Thankfully, dinner was drama free and absolutely delicious. You’d eaten a gigantic chicken burrito with beans, rice, pico, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, sour cream and guacamole. Plus chips and queso. After finishing, you were insanely full, but you all ate like pigs, so it was all good.

“You gonna come over tonight?” Spencer asked, wondering if you were going to spend the night as you had the past few nights. Over the past couple of weeks, you’d been spending the night at each other’s apartment.

You thought about Shawn; you had to text him tonight. “Of course,” you said, giving him a kiss before getting in the car. “But I absolutely have to text the jackass tonight. I do not want him getting any ideas.”

Spencer scowled like a kid who didn’t get the toy he wanted. “Okay,” he grumbled, “But I swear if he tries anything with you, I’ll shoot him.” He patted his gun sarcastically. He was never the one for confrontation if it wasn’t necessary, but apparently Shawn was a different story.

—————-

Once back at Spencer’s place, you got changed into a pair of pajamas you had left there, brushed your teeth and reluctantly pulled out the phone. Your heart was racing. Was it because you didn’t want to interact with this man ever again? Or was it possibly indigestion from the mega burrito you ate? Probably both. “Ugh.”

“Just rip it off like a bandaid, Y/N,” Spencer said as he walked out in his pajamas and turned on the TV. You sat down on the couch next to him, resting your head in the crook of his shoulder. Pulling up Shawn’s number, which was only under the number itself and not his name because you’d deleted in the second you’d found out about his cheating ass, you started to formulate a message.  
\---

Hey Shawn,

I hope you have changed. What you did was something I thought you would never do. But whether or not you have changed makes no difference to me. I’ve met someone else. He makes me happy and I think I make him happy too. In the case that you have changed, I wish you the best of luck. If you haven’t, then whatever I can’t do anything about it. But we’re done. For good.

Bye,

Y/N  
\---

“How does that look?” you asked, tilting the phone back so Spencer could read it.

He took the phone out of you hand, even though just glancing at it would be enough for him to memorize every word. “You do make me happy,” he said softly.

“What?”

“You said in the message, ‘I think I make him happy too.’ You do make me happy,” he said, kissing the hair on the top of your head. “Can I press send?”

“Please do,” you said, turning your body into him and cuddling with a fluffy blanket. Once he had, he handed the phone back to you and for a while, you heard nothing back, instead focusing on the “Ooooooo-eeeeee-oooooo” of the Doctor Who theme song. Unfortunately, after one episode, you heard the phone buzz again.

“Please don’t be Shawn, please don’t be Shawn, please don’t be Shawn,” you repeated like mantra as you pulled the phone out of your pocket again. “Dammit, it’s him.”  
\---

Y/N,

What I did was inexcusable, but I’ve really changed and I miss you. I miss what we had. Did you really hate the two years we spent together? Do you really wanna throw that all away? Please give me another chance. Let me prove myself to you.

Shawn  
\---

“You wanna read?” you asked, tilting the phone back at Spencer. You wanted to be completely and totally open about what was going on. He looked at the phone and immediately began scowling again, cutting his eyes like he couldn’t believe what he was reading.

“Is he serious?” Spencer asked angrily. 

You sighed. “Unfortunately he is. And back I go to the message board…”

\---

If you have truly changed, then the next woman you meet will be lucky to have you. I didn’t hate the time we spent together, but the trust I placed in you has been irreparably damaged by what you did. I can no longer trust you. I’m not throwing what we had away; you did that. Let that be a reminder for you to never do what you did ever again. I don’t have anymore chances to give you.  
\---

Again, you put the phone back in your pocket and went back to watching TV with Spencer. Over and over again, Shawn texted you - asking for another chance, asking to meet so you could talk face-to-face - each time you told him no. It was over. “I’m just going to have to keep telling him it’s done until he finally gets the hint,” you said, huffing after reading each message.

“He needs to leave you alone,” he said, hugging you closer to him. “He can’t have you anymore; you’re mine.”

Smiling at his declaration, you looked up at him. “I’m yours and you are mine,” you responded, stealing the famous line from Game of Thrones.

“He can’t have you,” he repeated again, continuing with something you hadn’t expected. “I love you.”


End file.
